1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens driving device and to an optical disc apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is an optical apparatus equipped with a lens driving device for driving a lens. For instance, an optical pickup may be equipped with a lens driving device for driving a movable lens such as a collimator lens in an optical axis direction for a purpose of suppressing influence of spherical aberration. Such a lens driving device is configured to include, for example, a lens holder that holds a lens, a supporter portion that supports the lens holder in a movable manner, and a drive portion that drives the lens holder.
As the supporter portion, for example, there is considered two guide shafts that penetrate the lens holder, and a guide rail on which the lens holder is placed. As a drive source for the drive portion, for example, a rotary motor such as a stepping motor may be used. In addition, in order to avoid to use an expensive stepping motor as a drive source for the drive portion, electromagnetic force generated by a magnet and a coil may be used (see, for example, JP-A-2009-93762).